1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece attached with a calendar mechanism having a first date indicator for indicating a position of 1 of a date (i.e. units position of the date) and a second date indicator for indicating a position of 10 of a date (i.e. tens position of the date).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a machine body including a portion of driving a timepiece is referred to as “movement”. A state of attaching a dial, hands to a movement to be put into a timepiece case to constitute a finished product is referred to as “complete” of a timepiece. In both sides of a main plate constituting a base plate of a timepiece, a side on which glass of a timepiece case is present, that is, a side on which a dial is present is referred to as “back side” or “glass side” or “dial side” of a movement. In both sides of a main plate, a side on which a case back of a timepiece case is present, that is, a side opposed to a dial is referred to as “top side” or “case back side” of a movement. A train wheel integrated to “top side” of a movement is referred to as “top train wheel”. A train wheel integrated to “back side” of a movement is referred to as “back train wheel”.
A timepiece attached with a calendar mechanism of a first type of a background art includes a dial having a large window, a rotating member for a position of 1 (that is, first date indicator) arranged with 31 pieces of numerals including one numeral of “1”, numerals of 3 sets of “1” through “9” and “0”, and provided with 4 pieces of teeth, further, includes a star shape plate for a position of 10 having 4 pieces of teeth, a rotating member for a position of 10 (that is, second date indicator) arranged with numerals of “0”, “1”, “2”, “3”. The rotating member for the position of 1 (that is, first date indicator) directly rotates the rotating member for the position of 10 (that is, second date indicator) (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3390021).
A timepiece attached with a calendar mechanism of a second type of a background art includes a first date indicator for indicating a position of 1 of a dates a second date indicator for indicating a position of 10 of a date. The first date indicator is formed in a circular disk shape, a surface thereof is arranged with 10 pieces of numerals of “0” through “9”. The second date indicator is formed in a fan shape, a surface thereof is arranged with 4 pieces of “0”, “1”, “2”, “3” (refer to, for example, European Patent Application Publication No. EP1220059A1).
A timepiece attached with a calendar mechanism of a third type of a background art includes a first date indicator for indicating a position of 1 of a date, a second date indicator for indicating a position of 10 of a date. The first date indicator is formed in a circular disk shape, a surface thereof is arranged with 10 pieces of numerals of “0” through “9”. The first date indicator is operated in a fan shape such that date characters are present within a range of a specific angle. The second date indicator is formed in a circular disk shape, a surface thereof is arranged with 4 pieces of “0”, “1”, “2”, “3” (refer to, for example, Switzerland Patent Publication No. CH690515A5).
A timepiece attached with a calendar mechanism of a fourth type of a background art includes a first date indicator for indicating a position of 1 of a date, a second date indicator for indicating a position of 10 of a date. The first date indicator is formed in a circular disk shape, a surface thereof is arranged with 3 sets of 10 pieces of numerals of “0” through “9”, further, arranged with 1 piece of a numeral of “1” to thereby arrange a total of 31 pieces of numerals. The second date indicator is formed in a circular disk shape, a surface thereof is arranged with 3 sets of 4 pieces of numerals of “0”, “1”, “2”, “3” to thereby arrange a total of 12 pieces of numerals (refer to, for example, JP-A-2005-214837).
According to the timepiece attached with the calendar mechanism of the first type of the background art, a date indicating position is determined by the position of the rotating member for the position of 10 (that is, second date indicator) which poses a problem in that a design variation cannot be developed. Further, the rotating member for the position of 10 is rotated by 90 degrees by rotating the rotating member for the position of 1 (360°/31=11.6 degrees) and therefore, another problem is that operation of the rotating member for the position of 10 becomes unstable.
According to the timepiece attached with the calendar mechanism of the second type of the background art, a date indicating position is determined by the position of the first date indicator for indicating the position of 1 of the date which poses a problem in that a design variation cannot be developed. Further, another problem is that a date feeding mechanism becomes complicated.
According to the timepiece attached with the calendar mechanism of the third type of the background art, the position of the second date indicator for indicating the position of 10 of the date is disposed on an inner side of the position of the first date indicator for indicating the position of 1 of the date and therefore, a date indicating position cannot be arranged at a vicinity of an outer periphery of a timepiece resulting in a problem that a design variation is restricted. Further, another problem is that the date feeding mechanism becomes complicated.
According to the timepiece attached with the calendar mechanism of the fourth type of the background art, the second date indicator is formed in the circular disk shape, and an outer peripheral portion of the second date indicator overlaps the first date indicator, and therefore, it becomes difficult to arrange a small second hand mechanism and a design variation is restricted.